Lovesick
by allie-VL
Summary: Buffy hasn't been out of her room in 2 days. She won't even go to school. Locked door. Whats wrong with her and who's to blame? Season 3
1. After Sewer Breakup

Love Sick  
  
2 after days after a certain sewer break-up in BTVS S3. B/A *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joyce: Buffy get out of your room right now!  
  
Buffy had been locked up in her room now for almost 2 days. She had walked in the front door after going patrolling one day with Angel, when she saw Buffy she asked how she was but Buffy didn't answer her. She looked like someone had just died, but for all Joyce knew maybe someone had. But she highly doubted it. Then Buffy went straight up to her room and Joyce hasn't heard anything from her but a few cries now and then. Joyce just got a hold or Giles and now he's over at the house, but he hadn't been much help they both yelled for a while but nothing helped. No one knew what was wrong with her. Then Buffy screamed at them and told them to go away.  
  
Giles: Why don't I go ask Angel what's wrong maybe he knows. Since she was the last person she really had a conversation with.  
  
Joyce: (then she remembered the conversation she had with Angel about 3 days ago but hen quickly forgot) Yeah maybe might. You should go over there. DO you know where he lives?  
  
Giles: I went there once when Angel was bad. He tortured me.  
  
Joyce: Tortured you? Maybe he and Buffy together isn't a good idea at all. Oh my! He tortured her I can't believe he did that. He doesn't need to be doing this. Rupert lets go stake him.  
  
Joyce said with her hand looking like she was about to punch Giles in the arm.  
  
Giles: No don't worry Joyce it was when he was Angelus, since he lost his soul.  
  
Joyce: O. Well that's good. I think. Angelus? Where does he get these names? How many does he have? Most people only have one. And they aren't very normal names he has either.  
  
Giles: Buffy? Joyce: well I know that's a weird name too, but Angel? It's not very manly.  
  
Giles: No. Shouldn't we be worrying about her?  
  
Joyce: O yeah. You're right we should. But what about that soul of his? How does it come out? What's the deal with that? I never got a good explanation about it. Or Angel, really, all I really know is he's a vampire Buffy loves but shouldn't, and that he has really corny names. Like Angel and Angelus.  
  
Giles: Really Joyce. Focus on Buffy. (Sounding a little mad)  
  
Joyce: Oops sorry again. But wow that Angle is such a mystery. Now wonder I asked him to leave Buffy.  
  
Giles: It's about time someone did that. I mean he's a nice vampire and all but a vampire and a slayer, it's quite poetic, but not very natural. I need to go.  
  
Joyce: Where?  
  
Giles: To find Angel.  
  
Joyce: O yeah. I forgot you were gonna do that.  
  
Giles: I'll tell Angel that he needs to talk to Buffy. He can get her to tell us what's wrong.  
  
Joyce: Wow a vampire telling us what's wrong. Don't you think he's a little wrong? (Laughing)  
  
Giles: Are you ok? Have you been drinking? (Concerned)  
  
Joyce: Just a little. (With a smile and a wink)  
  
Giles: (with his hand on Joyce's arm) maybe you should stop. (then ran off to Angel's)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Door: Ding! Dong!  
  
Angel opens the door.  
  
Angel: Giles. Hey. What are you doing here. How's Buffy.  
  
Giles: I was hoping you would know that.  
  
Angel: Is she gone? Did she run away again. Like she did when she sent me to hell?  
  
Giles: No. But she's stuck I her room and won't come out.  
  
Angel: Stuck? You mean literally? Stuck? What kind of demon did this? Giles: Actually it's not a demon and no I didn't mean literally.  
  
Angel: Then what is it? I hope it's not about what I said. Giles: Well what did you say.  
  
Angel: I told her we couldn't be together anymore. And I broke up with her.  
  
Giles: Finally. I knew you two would never last. A vampire could never love anyone or anything.  
  
Angel: Then I guess you don't know much about me. I do love her. I love her so much that's why I had to leave her. And her mother didn't like us together either.  
  
Giles: You love her to much? Well that makes no sense. So I'm gonna ask you to make sense of it.  
  
Angel: You know that soul thing, problem, she's just so great that I'm afraid that one just seeing her smile or.......a really big smile would make me so happy that I'd lose my soul again. And you know I haven't even seen the light in 200 something years. And then the family thing she'd probably want too. It's just not a very fair relationship to her. And I feel selfish about it. Giles: I never thought you'd stop. OK. You need to talk to her. You have to be there for her. She doesn't care about any of those things she just wants to be with you and I'm sure Joyce wouldn't mind if you got together as long as it gets her out of her room. Angel: But there's so much more she needs that I could never give t her.  
  
Giles: We could fix those.  
  
Angel: How would we do that?  
  
Giles: It's the Hellmouth, I'm sure we could find something to do. Angel: if she still loves me.  
  
Giles: It's been 2 days and she's still in her room because of you. I'm sure she still does. After Jenny died I didn't get over her for.....um.....that was a long time ago I can't remember but it was probably a long time.  
  
Angel: Sorry about that.  
  
Giles: Why?  
  
Angel: I snapped her neck.  
  
Giles: O right. Now I remember.  
  
Angel: Cool.......I guess. Let's go see Buffy.  
  
Angel got his back leather coat and he and Giles went over to the Summer's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll update. Definitely. If you give me reviews. And lots of em. Please! 


	2. Angel's here, COMEOUT!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel and Giles had just left the mansion nad Joyce, Giles, and Angel were walking up the stairs to try and persuade Buffy to get out of her room.  
  
Giles: (To Joyce) so you feeling better?  
  
Angel: Actually no that car ride upset my stomach. Maybe I have the flu.  
  
Giles: Joyce?  
  
Angel: So you're just gonna drop the whole subject about me.  
  
Giles: Angel, I was talking to Joyce in the first place.  
  
Angel: Well you should have said something.  
  
Joyce: Not as drunk but Giles you better watch out.  
  
Angel: So are we gonna talk about Joyce's drinking problem all day-  
  
Joyce: I do not have a drinking problem!  
  
Angel: or Buffy's room.  
  
Giles: right, Buffy.  
  
Joyce: (yelling into the door): Buffy someone's here to see you. Can you come out and talk to him?  
  
Buffy (from her room): NO!  
  
Joyce: Buffy, it's Angel, he really wants to see you.  
  
Buffy: Go to hell!  
  
Angel: Please Buffy if you don't open this door I will.  
  
Buffy: fine go ahead. I'll just stake you.  
  
Angel: (to Giles and Joyce): OK I guess that option's out the window. I'm not going in there with an angry slayer that wants to stake me.  
  
Joyce: She's got to come out of her room someday she'll starve to death.  
  
Giles: Since she's the slayer she has the power to go on without food or water for days. Incase she's looking for a demon for a while or she gets captured and can't get away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry its kind of short but o well at least Angle gets there. Please give me idea's of how they're gonna get Buffy out of her room. I'm stuck that's why it's so short. 


	3. Someones orders a ladder

A/N: I'm sorry the characters are so out of character but I'm not gonna do anything about it so deal with it. Cause I'm not Joss Whedon so I can't have the perfect personalities to fit everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel had to stay inside, but Joyce and Giles went into the garage to find a ladder to climb up Buffy's window with a ladder. They could have waited for sunset so Angel could go in her room. But with the threat she said to stake him they decided the outcome would be better if they went in first and got the approval of Buffy before she sees Angel.  
  
Giles: SO Joyce you don't have any ladder at all. I mean I know that there is no guy here but you still have to have a ladder. Any ladder.  
  
Joyce: Well I'm sorry that I wasn't the one who painted this house, so yeah I guess I don't have a ladder. But since you're a man do you have one?  
  
Giles: Nope, too much of a book geek to get any yard work in.  
  
Joyce: Isn't Xander a hardware construction guy or something. (lets just pretend even though it still high school cause I don't know where else they're gonna get a ladder) He would have one.  
  
Giles: I'll call him let me go use your phone.  
  
Giles walks in side to the house where he finds Angel playing with the buttons.  
  
Giles: What are you doing!?!?!  
  
Angel: It gets boring in here. You ned it? (and hands him the phone then quickly taked it back) No let me call, I haven't done anything yet.  
  
Giles: I need to call Xander. Can you ask him to bring a ladder over to Buffy's?  
  
Angel: Number.  
  
Giles: What? You think I call Xander all the time to set up researching sessions?  
  
Angel: uh...yeah, sure. I never really think about time all the time though.  
  
Giles: Well I don't call him. But when I get bored for fun I memorize people phone numbers so his is 205-555-5454.  
  
Angel: Geek.  
  
Giles: Just call him.  
  
Angel: yeah. (dials the number)  
  
Xander: hello?  
  
Angel: Hey Xander it's Angel I was just wondering if you could bring a ladder over to Buffy's.  
  
Xander: Joyce stuck in a tree?  
  
Angel: No, Buffy won't come out of her room since I broke up with her a few days ago.  
  
Xander: Wondering why she wasn't at school. But of course Dead Boy's fault.  
  
Angel: Xander you really need a new name for me. You've been using lame Dead Boy forever.  
  
Xander: OK. Yeah I'm coming over I'll be there in a sec.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sry pretty boring chapter nothing really happens except Angel ordered a ladder. I'll continue soon hopefully. 


	4. Looks Like The Ladder's Here

AN: Let's pretend that Angel broke up with her a few days before prom. So it hasn't happened yet.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xander's just walking up the steps to the Summers house. Joyce and Giles are outside looking up at Buffy's window.  
  
Xander: Hey, the ladder man is here.  
  
Giles: Well it's about time.  
  
Xander; What? You think I actually have a ladder. It's not like I go rescuing kittens in trees all day long. I had to borrow it.  
  
Joyce: Come on bring the ladder over here.  
  
Joyce said pointing to Buffy's room. So then you guessed it Xander brought the ladder over to where Joyce was pointing at.  
  
Xander: So who's gonna climb up there.  
  
Joyce: I should go and tell Buffy about I was the one that told Angel to leave her.  
  
Xander: Finally, I'm glad you said that. So no more dead boy. I mean Angel. I need a new name for him. What should it be?  
  
Giles: Peaches.  
  
Xander: Peaches? Isn't that a little girly. But hey so is Angel.  
  
Giles: Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud. I was just thinking of what to have for breakfast tomorrow.  
  
Xander: Peaches? Is that it?  
  
Giles: No I was gonna have a banana too.  
  
Xander: Whatever. Joyce just climb up.  
  
Joyce: I was just saying I should be the one to tell her that stuff since Angel can't or else he'll get staked. I wasn't saying I wanted to climb. Joyce no climb.  
  
Xander: Fine I guess I should go then.  
  
So Xander starts climbing, when he gets to her window it's locked but he sees her huddled on her bed swaying back and forth looking like a mental patient and also looking very depressed. Xander's assuming it's about Angel and how he left her. Under her eyes were purple from no sleep. Xander pulled a branch from a tree and broke the window. Buffy jumped. She didn't know he was there but then noticed him. Xander got in through the window and sat next to her.  
  
Xander: Want to tell me what happened.  
  
Buffy: No. (and turns to look away from him) Can't you just leave me alone?  
  
Xander: So what, are you gonna spend the rest of your life in here thinking about Angel, miss the prom, graduation, the ascension, college, and the rest of your life? Or are you gonna get out of here and live your life like a normal person.  
  
Buffy: I'm never gonna be normal, why can't Angel understand that.  
  
Xander: You're right you probably won't ever be completely normal, but you won't be the slayer forever, but Angel will be a vampire...forever. He can't give you everything. Actually he can give you barely anything.  
  
Buffy: I don't mind. We can adopt.  
  
Xander: I guess. But just tell me what he said.  
  
(AN: I changed what he said it's different then how they really broke up and she's telling Xander everything that happens in the flashback)  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*Flashback to Sewer breakup*#*#*#*#*#**  
  
In the sewer...Buffy and angel follow a vamp down there...  
  
Buffy: you need clothes...you don't have a tux do you?  
  
Angel: since when did patrolling go black tie?  
  
Buffy: for the prom silly  
  
Angel: we have more important things to think about right now than a dance Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Sorry Giles.  
  
Angel: c'mon don't be that way.  
  
Buffy sees a vamp says "not now" stakes the vamp...then she turns to angel  
  
Buffy: I'm not being that way. How come every time I say something about the prom you get grouchy?  
  
Angel: I'm sorry. I'm just worried that you'll get too invested in this whole thing.  
  
Buffy: what whole thing? (she's agitated now) isn't this the stuff I'm supposed to get invested in? going to the formal, graduating, growing up?  
  
Angel: I know.(walks away)  
  
Buffy: (following) then what..what's with the dire?  
  
Angel: (he turns around to her..s.eems upset and nervous) its uh...its nothing...  
  
Buffy: no you have something face...  
  
Angel: I think we need to talk..but not now....not here...  
  
Buffy: No. if you have something to say then say it...angel drop the cryptic you're scaring me...  
  
Angel: (walking towards her)- I've been thinking...about our future...and the more I do...the more I feel us...you and me being together is unfair to you...  
  
Buffy; is this about what the mayor said? Because he was just trying to shake us up.  
  
Angel: he was right.  
  
Buffy: No.no he wasn't...he's the bad guy, he just said that to be mean.  
  
Angel: (walks away again...shaking his head..he finally turns and faces her) you deserve more...you deserve something outside of demons and darkness. I mean you should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who could make love to you...  
  
Buffy: (crying now) I don't care about that...  
  
Angel: you will...and children (has calm...visibly upset...but his voice is still steady)  
  
Buffy: children? Can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish!  
  
Angel: now. But you have no idea how fast it goes...Buffy before you know it you'll want it all..a normal life.  
  
Buffy: iI'never have a normal life.  
  
Angel: right...you'll always be the slayer...all the more reason you should have a normal relationship..instead of this...this freak show...  
  
Buffy's face drops...angel realizes what he just said...  
  
Angel: Buffy I'm sorry I didn't mean that...  
  
Buffy is crying she can hardly talk...  
  
Buffy (turning sound whispers) I'm going go...  
  
Angel grabs her by the arm and makes her face him...  
  
Angel: I'm sorry... Buffy you know how much I love you...it kills me to say this...  
  
Buffy (widening her eyes...she still sees hope): then don't, don't say any of this. Just let us be together. (She sees his face and realizes he isn't going to change his mind) You think I haven't thought about this?! (She's yelling now...)  
  
Angel softly sounding a little annoyed: have you? Rationally?  
  
Buffy: (walking away and yelling) Nope. Never. I never think about my future ever. I mean why would I think about our future. (being sarcastic of course)  
  
angel (still trying to remain calm and detached...but you could see him struggling with it) : I'm trying to do what's right here, I'm trying to think with my head...instead of my heart.  
  
Buffy: (she looks really mad now but is still crying..she walks up to him and is talking in that "tough girl" voice): you have a heart? it isn't even beating!  
  
angels face drops...its a look of shock and disappointment..sadness) : (whispers) don't...  
  
Buffy: don't what? (she's still yelling and crying here) don't love you? I'm sorry you know I didn't know that I had a choice in that! I'm never gonna change! (then calmer...like a little girl again-whispers) I want my life to be with you...  
  
angel (whispers)...I don't.  
  
Buffy (softly, defeated...whispers) you don't want to be with me? I cant believe you're breaking up with me.  
  
angel (looking down. he cant look at her): look it doesn't mean that I don't love you.  
  
Buffy: (turns away upset) Of course you don't but something in your head just said "Buffy, I think I've been with her too long, I'm handsome so I should be with someone else." Right is that what you said? (they don't say anything for a while softly like a lost little girl): how am I supposed to stay away from you...?  
  
Angel: I'm leaving after the ascension. After the thing with the mayor and Faith. If we survive--ill go..  
  
Buffy: where?  
  
Angel: I don't know...  
  
Buffy looking lost and standing far away from him (starting to cry again): is this really happening?  
  
angel is upset but dry eyes...he cant seem to look at Buffy but finally does...he looks like he wants to comfort her but knows he cant...or shouldn't  
  
Buffy: Can't you just stay? Please?  
  
Angel just stares at his feet not knowing what to say. But of course he knows not to say yes I will stay with you. After Angel doesn't say anything for a minute Buffy leaves for home.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# End of Flashback #~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~# (An: Actually I didn't change the break up that much)  
  
Buffy looks over at Xander with a sad look still on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know this is NOWHERE near best story but don't say anything that mean cuz.... Just don't, its really lame. I mean who cares if it's a horrible story but you don't have to right a whole essay about it like some of you do. And I will continue for those you who might kinda like the story. 


End file.
